


Next To Me

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Hugs, Kylo Ren Redemption, Love, POV Ben Solo, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Redemption, Romance, Sad, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Sé que no es fácil, pero haré que valga la pena.[Punto de vista de Ben].
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney y Lucasfilms.  
> Este es un songfic, por lo tanto se recomienda leer la historia escuchando la canción para entender el sentido.  
> Canción: Next to me, Imagine Dragons.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-C_rvt0SwLE

**NEXT TO ME**

* * *

**_Something about the way_ **

**_That you walked into my living room_ **

**_Casually and confident_ **

**_Looking at the mess I am_ **

**_But still you, still you want me_ **

En este momento de crisis encuentro los delicados y cálidos brazos de Rey alrededor de mí. Su abrazo tiene efecto tranquilizador en todo mi cuerpo. Me contagia su paz, su fuerza y determinación y amo que ella quiere esperar a que resuelva la maraña de persona que soy y que no le importan las dudas que tengo.

**_Stress lines and cigarettes_ **

**_Politics and deficits_ **

**_Late bills and overages_ **

**_Screaming and hollering_ **

**_But still you, still you want me_ **

Las personas me miran y me huyen, otros me señalan y me maldicen, algunos quieren matarme y me desean lo peor... y aún después de todo eso ella cree en mí y en que puedo lograrlo. Pese a todos y todo aun quiere compartir su vida conmigo.

**_Oh, I always let you down_ **

**_You're shattered on the ground_ **

**_But still I find you there_ **

**_Next to me_ ** _  
_

Y trato y caigo y me levanto por mí y por ella. Sé bien que no es nada fácil verme como estoy, lidiar conmigo y ofrecerme su amor a la vez y luego tomar lo poco que ahora puedo ofrecerle. No es fácil quedarse a mi lado...

**_And oh, stupid things I do_ **

**_I'm far from good, it's true_ **

**_But still I find you_ **

**_Next to me_ **

Estoy tan lastimado por todo lo que yo mismo provoqué que a veces dudo de la luz que hay en mí, pero cuando eso sucede encuentro su hermosa sonrisa que me recuerda que la he elegido y que puedo hacerlo porque quiero ser la mejor versión de mí, para ella.

**_There's something about the way_ **

**_That you always see the pretty view_ **

**_Overlook the blooded mess_ **

**_Always looking effortless_ **

**_And still you, still you want me_ **

Cuando llegan las horas difíciles Rey siempre me dice que pasará, que podré, que tenga paciencia y que el tiempo se encargará de todo. Amo como me anima, amo que me ame y que me quiera cuidar.

  
**_I got no innocence_ **

**_Faith ain't no privilege_ **

**_I am a deck of cards_ **

**_Vice or a game of hearts_ **

**_And still you, still you want me_ **

Estoy marcado por mi pasado y me declaro culpable, pero ella hace que cada día quiera luchar para compensarlo, para probarme que sí la merezco y que puedo amarla. Todo es un desastre, pero ella aún apuesta por mí.

**_Oh, I always let you down_ **

**_You're shattered on the ground_ **

**_But still I find you there_ **

**_Next to me_ **

Y trato y caigo y me levanto una y otra vez. Su paciencia se agota por momentos y la mía también, pero después descubrimos que no hay otra forma de vivir que no sea estando juntos y que lo queremos así...

  
**_And oh, stupid things I do_ **

**_I'm far from good, it's true_ **

**_But still I find you_ **

**_Next to me_ **

Estoy tan lastimado por mis propias decisiones que a veces siento que la luz se esfuma.... Y aun cuando eso pasa puedo encontrarla, sentada en silencio, ahí está ella junto a mí.

**_So thank you for taking a chance on me_ **

**_I know it isn't easy_ **

**_But I hope to be worth it_ **

Por todo eso le agradezco a ella y a la vida por esta segunda oportunidad. Sé que soy difícil... pero prometo que haré que valga la pena.

  
**_So thank you for taking a chance on me_ **

**_I know it isn't easy_ **

**_But I hope to be worth it_ **

Por eso, quiero hacerla feliz y compensarle todo el amor que me demuestra. Sé que no es nada fácil... pero juro que haré que valga la pena.

**_Oh, I always let you down_ **

**_-I always let you down-_ **

**_Y_ _ou're shattered on the ground_**

**_-_ _Shattered on the ground-_**

**_But still I find you there_ **

**_Next to me_ **

Y trataré y me caeré y me levantaré de nuevo. Dudaré y me romperé y volveré a juntarme. Y su amor me alcanzará y volveré a elegirla para darle mi vida en todos mis intentos de ser mejor.

**_And oh, stupid things I do_ **

**_-Stupid things I do-_ **

**_I'm far from good, it's true_ **

**_But still I find you_ _Next to me_ **

**_-Next to me-_ **

Y trataré y seguro me caeré y me levantaré de nuevo... pero ya no temeré y lo enfrentaré y me daré tiempo... todo saldrá bien porque sé que ahí estará ella sonriéndome y alentándome, amándome, mejorándome... ahí estará ella junto a mi...

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo con los songfics y me sigo mundando para acá. Este es reciente. 
> 
> Siento que hace match igualmente con la historia de Ben. De haber sobrevivido creo que no la tendrían fácil. Creo que les costaría, mas a Ben, pero tendría a Rey y eso lo ayudaría muchísimo y él la valoraría muchísimo también.
> 
> Espero les guste.


End file.
